fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 2/scenariusz
Jest to druga część finałowego odcinka trzeciego sezonu. Jest on poprzedzony odcinkiem "Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 1". Część I (W Chez Afric Lawrence i Linda siedzą na kanapie, gdyż nie mają rezerwacji) Lawrence: No i wyciągali moje włosy z zębatek tylko przez trzy godziny, ale tej lampy z lawą z rąk nie wypuściłem. Linda: Już wiem dlaczego tak brzęczy. Lawrence: Tak! Ale to i tak bez znaczenia, minęło tylko 30 lat, a oni zgubili naszą rezerwację. Conseureuge: O, znalazłem. Stolik był na nazwisko Fletcher-Flynn. Bardzo przepraszam. Lawrence: (Wstają z kanapy.) Chodź kotku! Linda: Widzisz. Wyjaśniło się. (W siedzibie O.B.F.S.u Carl jest wściekły na Dundersztyca.) Carl: Ty głupsze! Bez odcisku łapy Agenta P nie włączę komputera, a bez tego komputera nie mogę podbić Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Major Monogram: O to chodzi. Carl: Cicho tam w celi! Ty! Który inator go trafił? Dundersztyc: A wiesz... ech... raczej nie mam pojęcia. Carl: Co do tego inatora, czy tak ogólnie? Dundersztyc: Chyba nie bardzo rozumiem pytanie. Carl: Ach, widzę, że sam będę musiał to rozgryć. (Mierzy temperaturę Deitegrato-Inatora.) Deitegrator-Inator ma za niską temperaturę. (Podchodzi do Derezzatora-Inatora.) Derezzonator stoi pod niewłaściwym kątem. (Podchodzi do Julieno-Inatora i trzyma jego kabel.) Julieno-Inator jest niepodłączony. (Podchodzi do Przeciw-Wieszako-Inatora.) A, Podwieszaczo-Inator jest po prostu głupi. Dundersztyc: No chyba, że akurat musisz coś podwiesić i niby co wtedy zrobisz mądralo? Carl: (Mierzy Siano-Zapacho-Tworator.) Kontynuując, Siano-Zapacho-Tworator nie. (Podchodzi do kosza na śmieci.) Wszechświato-Inator trafił w kosz na śmieci. (Podchodzi do sadzy.) Została sama sadza. (Dotyka sadzę, odciska ją na palec i wącha.) W takim razie to musi być... Dundersztyc: (Śmieje się.) Sadzo-Inator. Carl: A czy zrobiłeś Sadzo-Inator? Dundersztyc: Ech... prace trwają. Carl: (Ciągnie Dundersztyca za nos.) Jedyny możliwy inator, którego nie wykluczyliśmy to Do-Domu-Wysyłator co znaczy, że Pepe Pan Dziobak jest w domu. (Puszcza Dundersztyca i wyrzuca do komórki.) Złe Flynn-Fletcher roboty lecimy do domu Flynn-Fletcherów! (Włącza odrzutowiec. Przed wejściem do samoloty sprawdza roboty. Wyrzucił ananasa robotowi Lawrence'a, a następnie wszystkie roboty weszły do pojazdu.) Major Monogram: Nie możesz tego zrobić! Przecież pracujesz w O.B.F.S.ie Carl: Nie! To już przeszłość Monokilogramie! (Odlatują.) Dundersztyc: (Przychodzi śmiejąc się.) Monokilogramie! Ja ja ja to dobre! Czemu sam na to na wpadłem? Major Monogram: Naprawdę sądzisz, że ty też na tym skorzystasz? Wykorzysta cię, pogryzie i wypluje jak pies gumową kaczkę. Dundersztyc: Nie! Nie! Jesteśmy zespołem. Serio. Major Monogram: No to dlaczego cię tu zostawił? (W Afryce Fretka siedzi na czubku drzewa i trzyma stary telefon.) Fretka: No i ze mną zerwał. No pewnie, że ze mną zerwał! Wystarczy spojrzeć, jestem jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów. Siedzę w Afryce otoczona cudami natury, a myślę tylko o tym jak tu znaleźć telefon. Też bym zerwała ze sobą. (Czubek drzewa się urywa i dziewczyna spada wpadają przez wystające gałęzie z których igły przyczepiają się do niej i dziewczyna wygląda jak świąteczna choinka. Igły odczepiły się od niej, a ona już spadła na ziemię.) Nawet drzewo ze mną zerwało. (Wyjmuje małpę z liści ułamanej czubka drzewa.) Nic ci nie jest panie Kieszonku? (Przytula małpę. Wstaje z małpą na ramieniu.) Jeremiasz ma rację, nie mogę z nim dłużej chodzić. Jestem wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa. Nie zasługuję by być częścią cywilizacji! Fretka bez odbioru! Nara! (Odbiega.) Zostaję dzikuską! (W Afryce na ścianie Niezbadanego Wąwozu dzieci wiszą na lianach.) Buford / Izabela: Fineasz! Pomóż nam! Ej, no co ty! / Fineasz! Zrób coś wreszcie! Fineasz, błagam ratuj nas! Buford: Mam wrażenie, że wisimy od tygodni. Nie to, żebym opadał z sił, ale mam inne rzeczy do roboty. Baljeet: Przez tę twoją górę mięśni tylko spadniesz jako pierwszy. Dlaczego on się tak ciągle przed siebie gapi. (Lina Baljeeta zaczęła się rwać.) Aaa! Fineasz pomóż nam! Izabela: Fineasz, pomocy! Buford: Ej marzycielu, ratuj nas! Fineasz! Izabela: Fineasz! (Liany wszystkich zaczęły się rwać.) Baljeet: Za chwilę spadnę! Buford Aaaa! Fineasz: Powinniśmy tam zejść! Izabela: Co?! Buford: W górę dobrze, w dół źle! Fineasz: Wytrzymajcie jeszcze! (Rozbujał się na lianie w stronę kamienia i odbił się od niego w stronę reszty dzieci.) Teraz łapcie! (Złapał Ferba i Izabelę. Odbił się od drugiego kamienia po drugiej stronie, żeby wrócić do pominiętych Baljeeta i Buforda.) Baljeet! (Baljeet złapał się jego liany.) Buford: (Jego liana się urwała.) Aaaa! Fineasz i Izabela: Buford! Baljeet: Promień rotacji razy kąt opadania, przez prędkość wiatru i gęstość powietrza. (Rzucił końcówką liany w stronę Buforda.) Buford: Aaaa! (Końcówka liany złapała go poprzez zawinięcie się wokół jego nogi.) Ooo?! Baljeet: Umysł! (Wszyscy upadli na skale wąwozu.) Fineasz: (Podszedł do krawędzi skały i spojrzał w dół.) No szybciej ludzie! Trzeba pomóc Pepe! (Zaczął schodzić na dół wąwozu.) Izabela: Co? Pepe? Buford: Halo! Przecież został w domu! (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher zły robot Lindy wyważa drzwi wejściowe. Roboty wchodzą do domu.) Carl: Agencie P, gdzie jesteś? (Roboty przeszukują dom. Robot Fretki poszedł do pokoju Fretki.) Robot Fretki: (Trzyma zdjęcie Jeremiasza.) Jeremiasz chłopak człowiek. Jeremiasz: (Przez skrzynkę głosową.) Cześć! To ja. Próbowałem ci wcześniej powiedzieć, ale... Carl: (Kopie łóżko Pepe.) Nie ma go! Gdzie on jest?! (W Afryce Baljeet, Buford, Izabela i Ferb podążają za Fineaszem w buszu.) Baljeet: Ale skąd się wziął w Afryce? Izabela: Może to był jakiś inny dziobak. Buford: Właśnie w Afrkstraulii jest ich pełno. Fineasz: Wiem, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ale on stał tutaj. Widziałem. Potrzebuje naszej pomocy i mam zamiar go znaleźć. (Odchodzą.) Buford: Nie kapuję, jakim cudem mnie podciągnąłeś? Baljeet: Związałem nasze liany. A ty jak spadałeś w zwolnionym tempie? Buford: Wiesz to przez te mięśnie. Baljeet: I znowu się zaczyna. (Pepe obserwuje zza krzaka.) Pepe: (Terkocze. Odbiera nadgarstkowy komunikator.) Carl: (przez nadgarstkowy komunikator) Witam Agencie P! Tak dzwonię żeby pogadać. Nigdy w sumie nie mamy na to czasu. Właściwie to musimy się koniecznie spotkać, a widząc, że te kwiatki za tobą rosną tylko w jednym miejscu na świecie. (Pepe niszczy komunikator.) (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher.) Carl: Zobaczmy! Czerwone płatki, trzy złote słupki. Dendronium Niewiebłonium., rosnący zapewne jedynie w niezgłębionych rejonach... Afryki? Byłem pewien, że trafił go Do-Domu-Wysyłator! Nawet nie mieliśmy Do-Afryki-Wysyłatora! Nieważne. Wkrótce odcisk jego łapy będzie mój, a potem O.B.F.S. też będzie mój, a wtedy Okręg Trzech Stanów też będzie mój. (Wychodzi z domu.) I wtedy już na pewno dostanę stypendium. (W kwaterze O.B.F.S.u) Dundersztyc: Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć? On, on mnie wykorzystał! Major Monogram: Doktorze Dundersztyc. Dundersztyc: Zaufałem mu, a on mnie odtrącił i rzucił jak jakąś starą gazetę. Nawet nie owinął mną żadnej ryby, żadnej. Major Monogram: Weź się w garść człowieku! Trzeba powstrzymać Carla! Musimy współpracować! Dundersztyc: I nie chodzi o to, że w dzieciństwie marzyłem o kostiumie ryby. Czekaj! Niby jak to my? Major Monogram: Musimy współpracować żeby ocalić Agenta P. Dundersztyc: Co? Nie Jose. Gdy Pepe Pan Dziobak nie będzie mi przeszkadzał, będę wreszcie mógł zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Major Monogram: Nie. Jeśli najpierw zrobi to Carl. Za chwilę dotrze. Dwa... Trzy...(Dundersztyc krzyczy.) Brawo chłopcze. A teraz chodź tutaj i mnie wypuść. Polecimy za nim. Dundersztyc: (Trzyma klucz.) Ale jak? Wziął odrzutowiec. Major Monogram: Doprawdy? (Dundersztyc uwalnia Monograma i szykują szamolot.) Gdy latamy razem, Carl zawsze przestawia mi stacje radiowe, więc zbudowałem sobie własny. Eee, to dlatego nasz budżet ostatnio ledwo zipie. Namierzymy go podkładowym GPS-em. No to w drogę. (Zakłada okulary.) Musimy ocalić świat. Dundersztyc: Czekaj, czekaj, chwila moment. Jakim cudem masz okulary tylko z jednej strony twarzy? Kto je zrobił, M.C. Escher? Major Monogram: To przyjaciel rodziny. A teraz wsiadaj, Okręg Trzech Stanów nas potrzebuje! (Lecą za Carlem.) (Piosenka Mieszkam z małpami.) Dosyć mam już gier Ludzkich zabaw emocjami Ciągłej społecznej presji Też już dosyć mam Dosyć mam świadomości Że wysiłki wszystkie na nic Najwyższy czas powiedzieć sobie: Szkoda dnia. Więc zostawiam za sobą świat Mój dom i smog, wodę w kranie i w gniazdku prąd... Tak, zostawiam ten cały świat. Koniec bólu, koniec smutku Koniec zmartwień, co będzie jutro Wreszcie czuję się wolna Tak jak ptak No i mieszkam z małpami Fretka: Tak, muszę przyznać, że to trochę dziwne. '' Teraz mieszkam z małpami No i mieszkam z małpami Uważają mnie za jedną z nich Przynajmniej tak zakładam (Teraz mieszkam z małpami!) I przyznaję, że się cieszę że należę do ich stada No i mieszkam z małpami! '''Fretka': (Mówi małpią mową.) Piękny zachód słońca. Małpka: Widywałem lepsze. (W Afryce dzieci szukają Pepe.) Fineasz: Dziobaki gdy się gubią, idą na zachód. Tak mi się wydaje, a to chyba jest zachód, chyba. Izabela: E Fineasz, tak rozmawialiśmy, że czy to nie pora, że no wiesz, powoli wracać. Fineasz: I przestać szukać Pepe?! Żartujesz sobie. To nasz zwierzak, więcej niż zwierzak, to przyjaciel i wiem, że on gdzieś tam jest. Baljeet: Ale jesteśmy w Afryce. Izabela: Tak! Buford: Nie da się zaprzeczyć. Ferb: Ale czy on się kiedyś mylił? Buford: Jak bardzo chcemy zgłębić ten temat? Izabela: (Zauważyła odciski kaczych stóp.) Ej, patrzcie! Fineasz: To ślady Pepe! Za mną ludzie! Pepe jest sam, bezbronny w obcej, dzikiej dżungli! Musimy to zrobić, nim zrobi to coś innego. (Odchodzi.) Buford: To mogą być ślady kaczki. Doo be do be Doo ba x3 (Pepe biegnie przez dżunglę, gdy nagle z niej wybiega w wolną dolinę, gdzie znajduje się masa dzikich zwierząt.) (Odrzutowiec Carla wylądował w Afryce. Wszyscy wyszli. Carl wysiadając, nadepnął na Dendronium Niezgłębionium.) Carl: Dendronium Niezgłębionium... Tak! Dobrze trafiliśmy! Rozdzielić się i znaleźć dziobaka! (Roboty zaczęły przeszukiwać teren.) (Major Monogram i dr Dundersztyc lecą odrzutowcem do Carla.) Major Monogram: Wkrótce będziemy w Afryce. Dundersztyc: (Wyjmuje części z mechanizmu odrzutowca.) Ale powoli kończą mi się części. Będę chyba musiał porządnie pogłówkować. (Wyjął pewną część.) Major Monogram: Czy to nam nie będzie potrzebne? Dundersztyc: E...nie. A tak z ciekawości, czy to, to coś to ma szalupę? Major Monogram: E, to jest samolot. Dundersztyc: Wiedziałem. (Dzieci przeszukują busz.) Fineasz: Czuję, że jesteśmy coraz bliżej. Nasze troski już za chwilę miną. (Carl obserwuje ich zza krzaków.) Carl: Cukierek. (Robot Lawrence'a podaje mu cukierka.) Część II (Robot Fretki, szuka Pepe, ale za każdym razem widzi inne zwierze. Za chwilę przed robota wyskakuje Fretka dzikuska. Dotyka oczu robota, z których następnie gaśnie zielone światło. Dziewczyna przestraszyła się.) Robot Fretki: Fretka. Fretka: (Udaje małpę.) Ja, Feka! Robot Fretki: Jeremiasz, miłość, Fretka. (Fretka udaje małpę i ucieka na drzewo.) (Dzieci nadal przeszukują busz.) Baljeet: Umysł. Buford: Mięśnie. Baljeet: Umysł. Buford: Mięśnie. Fineasz: O nie! O nie! Trop się urywa! Nie wiadomo, w którą stronę pójść! Izabela: (Zobaczyła kłodę, w której pełza gromada larw.) Czekaj, larwy! Dziobaki je uwielbiają! Fineasz: To prawda! Tak jak Ferb lubi haggis. (Szybkie przejście na Ferba, który zajada haggis.) Izabela: Może przyszedł tu po jedzenie. (Podnosi jedną larwę.) Fu! Jak mam zdobyć tę odznakę za zjedzenie robala? Fineasz: To jego futro! Baljeet: Poszedł w tamtą stronę! Izabela: Chodźmy! (Idą dalej.) Buford: A więc na czym stanęło? Baljeet: Umysł. Buford: Nie! Mięśnie. Baljeet: Umysł. (Major Monogram manewruje uszkodzonym odrzutowcem.) Major Monogram: Ta twoja cała machina na nic się nie zda, jeżeli się rozbijemy! Dundersztyc: Buduję Na-Dobro-Przywracator tylko z części tego samolotu. Masz w ogóle pojęcie ilu złych naukowców byłoby w stanie to zrobić!? Major Monogram: To będzie cud, jak nie walniemy w ziemię jak meteor! Dundersztyc: Oh Francis, przestań tak marudzić, nawet nie tknąłem głównych stabilizatorów. No wiesz, jeszcze. (Dzieci doszły do urwiska nad rzeką. Na dwóch stronach urwiska jest położona kłoda jak most.) Fineasz: Pepe musiał iść tędy. Baljeet: Może gdzieś jest jakaś inna przeprawa. Izabela: Wygląda niebezpiecznie. (Pepe jako agent wybiegł zza kamienia po drugiej stronie urwiska, ale dzieci zauważyły go już jako bezrozumnego zwierzaka.) Fineasz: Pepe! Buford: Ej! Baljeet: Przecież to jest Pepe! (Pepe uciekł do jaskini.) Fineasz: Pewnie się wystraszył. Idziemy po ciebie stary! (Zaczęli przechodzić po kłodzie.) Carl: (Obserwuje ich zza krzaków razem z robotem Lawrence'a.) To żegnam! (Robot Lawrence'a laserem z oczu zniszczył kłodę, z której dzieci spadły do rzeki. Pepe wycofał się z jaskini, ale Carl z robotami byli już po tej samej stronie urwiska i go zatrzymali.) Carl: Przykro mi z powodu twoich przyjaciół, ale jestem draniem, więc sam rozumiesz. (Pepe przyjrzał się robotom Carla.) A nowe roboty. Zrobiłem je w wolnym czasie. A teraz ty dasz mi swoją łapę bez szemrania. (Pepe wezwał napotkane wcześniej zwierzęta. Założył fedorę, a następnie inne zwierzęta zrobiły to samo.) Carl: Nowi rekruci tak. Widzę, że masz wielką ochotę oberwać. (Udaję, że gra na trąbkę.) Na nich! (Roboty i zwierzęta ruszyły do walki.) (Dzieci płyną w dół rzeki.) Fineasz: Musimy się jakoś dostać do Pepe! Baljeet: Zdaje się, że mamy mały problem! Buford: Co ty powiesz! Panie i panowie, geniusz! (Dzieci spadają z strumykiem w dół.) (Zwierzęta i roboty nadal walczą.) Carl: Poddaj się Agencie P! (Fretka iskająca się z małpami zauważyła walkę.) (Dzieci nadal spływają ze strumieniem.) Baljeet: Dlaczego ten strumień jest taki przerażający...! Fineasz: Słuchajcie! Płyńmy gęsiego! (Wszyscy ustawili się gęsiego, a następnie wpadli na drzewo, które ugięło się pod ich ciężarem.) Fineasz: Uwaga! (Następnie drzewo wystrzeliło ich porosto do kurzawki.) Baljeet: Na szczęście kurczaka złagodziła upadek. (Pepe jedzie na nosorożcu na Carla, ale robot Vanessy uratował chłopaka i kopnął agentów. Słychać klakson, a następnie już widać odrzutowiec Majora Monograma wyłaniający się zza skał.) Major Monogram: Po co przerobiłeś klakson!? Dundersztyc: Bo potrzebne mi były stabilizatory! (Odrzutowiec rozbił się bez obudowy niedaleko walczących zwierząt.) Dundersztyc: Żyjemy! Widzisz! Jeszcze przyjdzie taki dzień, że będziesz się z tego śmiał. Major Monogram: Zapewniam cię, że do końca życia, zawsze kiedy sobie o tym przypomnę, przyjdę do ciebie i sprzedam ci kopniaka! (Agent lemur ucieka, ale wpada na robota Buforda. Robot prawie go kopnął, ale dzikuska Fretka uratowała zwierzątko. Dziewczyna sadzą lemura na gałęzi drzewa.) (Na platformie odrzutowca Dundersztyc kończy inator.) Major Monogram: Czy to już gotowe!? Dundersztyc: Brakuje jeszcze kilku części. Major Monogram: Żaden problem! (Zeskakuje z platformy i zdejmuje mundur, pod którym ma strój akrobaty. Zakłada fedorę.) Części mamy tu pod dostatkiem! Dundersztyc: Gdybyś dał radę, przydałby się kompresor do ? kuloodpornych. (Major wyrwał nogę robotowi Lawrence'a i rzucił ją Dundersztycowi.) Major Monogram: Łap to! Dundersztyc: Dzięki! (Fretka uderzyła robota Izabelę. Następnie robot Fineasza atakuje dziewczynę i próbuje w nią strzelić promieniem destrukcji. Fretka ucieka natknęła się na skale i nie może uciec dalej. Robot Fretki zauważył to i biegnie dziewczynie na pomoc.) Robot Fineasza: Już wiem co dzisiaj zniszczę na dzień dobry. (Robot Fretki wskoczył przed promień i robot Fineasza strzelił w nią, a następnie robot Fretki zastrzelił robota Fineasza.) Robot Fretki: No i wpadłeś. Fretka: (Łapie ją.) Ocaliłaś mnie. Dlaczego się poświęciłaś? Robot Fretki: Brak Jeremiasz robota dla mnie. Fretka: Jeremiasz? Robot Fretki: Jeremiasz. (Włącza nagraną w domu Flynn-Fletcherów wiadomość z poczty głosowej.) Jeremiasz: (przez wiadomość) Cześć! To ja. Próbowałem ci wcześniej powiedzieć, ale ciągle zrywało połączenie. Wybacz, byliśmy strasznie zajęci z kapelą, ale musisz usłyszeć piosenkę, którą napisaliśmy. Napisałem ją dla ciebie. Zadzwoń, tęsknię. Fretka: Chwila, więc Jeremiasz ze mną nie zerwał. Robot Fretki: Zadzwoń. (Robot przestał działać. Otworzyła się komora z telefonem.) Fretka: (Bierze telefon i dzwoni.) Jeremiasz! (do robota) Dziękuję. (przez telefon) Jeremiasz! Nawet nie wiesz jak dobrze cię słyszeć! Bardzo cię za to przepraszam, siedziałam na wierzchołku drzewa i prawie nie miałam zasięgu. No i potem... (Dzieci nadal są w krzawce.) Fineasz: Izabelo, czy w podręczniku Ogników jest instrukcja jak uciec z kurzawki? Izabela: Poruszę to na następnej zbiórce. Buford: (Nie wylądował tak jak reszta w kurzace, ale na skalnej półce na ścianie wąwozu.) Hej, ludzie! Wylądowałem tutaj! Mam zejść na dół!? Baljeet: Nie! Zrzuć nam lianę. (Buford chce zrzucić całą lianę.) Nie! Tylko jeden koniec. Buford: Dobra, ale nie kumam, po co wam połowa liany. Baljeet: No i co? No i co z tych mięśni!? (Wszyscy złapali koniec liany.) Fineasz: Buford, ciągnij! (Buford jęczy.) Za lianę. Buford: Ah, sorki! Fineasz: Cały on. (Buford wyciąga ich z kurzawki, gdy nagle Baljeetowi opadły spodnie.) Baljeet: O nie! Kto by pomyślał, że kontynent mi ściągnie spodnie. Buford: Nie przejmuj się! Po tej całej przygodzie i tak miałem zamiar to zrobić! (Major nadal walczy z robotem Monogramem.) Major Monogram: Pospiesz się Heinz! Dundersztyc: Dobra! Jeszcze tylko jeden drobiazg, mały kawałek taśmy. Major Monogram: Taśmy? Dundersztyc: Tak, no wiesz, jakiś, jakikolwiek kawałek taśmy klejącej, naklejka, może być plasterek. (Wyrwał Robotowi Monograma wąsy zrobione z taśmy.) O! Może być! Dobra! Na-Dobro-Przywracator gotowy! Czekaj, czekaj, moment! A oto Na-Dobro...! Major Monogram: Heinez, strzel nim wreszcie w Carla! Dundersztyc: Widzisz, jest mały problem. Jest przykręcony i nie mogę nim obracać. To niewielkie niedopatrzenie! Major Monogram: Co?! A co masz na muszce!? Dundersztyc: E, tamtą skałę w kształcie X-a. Wow, co za zbieg okoliczności! Major Monogram: Niech to motyla noga! Heinz, strzeż pozycji! Dundersztyc: Ale jakiej pozycji?! Tak jak stoję może być?! (Monogram podchodzi do Pepe.) Major Monogram: Agencie P spróbuj ściągnąć Carla dokumentnie przed tamto X. No co? Noszę pod mundurem kostium akrobatyczny. (Uderzył atakującą Lindę robota.) Szybko! Mamy tylko jedną szansę! (Uderzył atakującego Ferba robota.) Carl: Łapać ich! (Pepe podbiegł do Carla, wystawił dłoń i zaterkotał. Zaczą uciekać do X-a.) Carl: Zdobędę tę twoją łapę. (Pepe terekocze. Carl próbuje go kopnąć, ale dziobak się schylił. Agent zagrał na dziobie.) Carl: Ona będzie moja! (Pepe zaczął się wspinać do X-a, a Carl za nim.) Carl: Nie masz dokąd uciec Agencie P! (Dziobak doszedł do X-a.) Carl: Dobra, miejmy to wreszcie z głowy. (Rozpina kombinezon, pod którym ma skaner dłoni.) Skaner: Podaj odcisk łapy. (Carl złapał łapę Pepe, a agent chwycił się ogonem skały X-a.) Carl: Ten twój ogon cię teraz nie ocali. Dundersztyc: (Celuje inatorem.) Zaraz będzie w zasięgu! Major Monogram: Ciągnij Agencie P! Carl: (Zauważył Dundersztyca z inatorem oraz X-a, więc cofnął rękę.) Ups! Dundersztyc: Znowu się cofnął! Major Monogram: Wszystko na marne! Pepe: (Terkocze i pokazuje Dundersztycowi, żeby strzelał.) Dundersztyc: Ale on chce, żebym strzelił! Major Monogram: Tylko po co i tak nie trafisz! Dundersztyc: Spróbuję strzelić! Major Monogram: To i tak nic nie da! (Dundersztyc uruchamia inator, a Pepe wyciąga zdjęcie Fineasza i Ferba.) Carl: Co?! (Promień inatora odbija się od zdjęcia i trafia w Carla, który następnie spada ze skały.) Major Monogram: Hura! Dundersztyc: Aha! Ale mam cela! Major Monogram: Tylko, że tym nie da się celować. Dundersztyc: Mógłbyś mnie choć raz za coś pochwalić, co! Carl: (Wstaje.) Co się stało? Major Monogram: (Podchodzi do niego.) Carl, jak się czujesz mój chłopcze? Carl: Czuję się, dobrze! Major Monogram: I całe szczęście! No, teraz po sobie posprzątaj! Carl: Tak jest! (Zaczyna sprzątać części po robotach.) Major Monogram: Oh i Carl. Carl: Tak Majorze? Major Monogram: Ostatnie wydarzenia uświadomiły mi jak bardzo jesteś w naszej firmie, wiesz, p-p-p-potrzebny. I prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił. Carl: Naprawdę? Major Monogram: Tak! I dlatego od tej chwili otrzymujesz oficjalny tytuł płatnego starzysty. Carl: Dziękuje panu. (Salutują.) Major Monogram: Oczywiście nie będziesz dostawać pieniędzy, to tylko tytuł. Carl: Oczywiście. (Monogram odchodzi, a chłopak podskoczył ze szczęścia.) Juhu! (Pepe zeskoczył z półki skalnej z X-em do Monograma.) Major Monogram: Brawo Agencie P! Wracasz z nami samolotem. Yyy...to oczywiste, że nie możesz... (Słychać krzyk Fineasza.) Fineasz: Pepe! Pepe! (Dziobak spojrzał błagalnie na Majora.) Major Monogram: No leć! Zasłużyłeś. (Pepe odbiegł.) Major Monogram: Szybciej Carl, zbierajmy się stąd! Wykorzystamy magnes, żeby to wszystko pozbierać. (Idą do odrzutowca.) Dundersztyc: Czekajcie, chyba podrzucicie mnie z powrotem do domu? Major Monogram: Oczywiście! W końcu tam gdzie jest dom, są i więzienia. Dundersztyc: Żartujesz, co nie? Major Monogram: Lecisz z nami, czy nie? Dundersztyc: Nie jeśli nie żartujesz. (Dundersztyc wszedł do odrzutowca i wszyscy odlatują. Przyciągnęli wszystkie części robotów, oraz Bardzo Nietypowy Pojazd z wąwozu.) (Dzieci wspinają się po ścianie wąwozu.) Fineasz: Jeszcze troszkę! (Nagle zuważają Pepe, który stoi na krawędzi wąwozu.) Pepe: (Terkocze.) Fineasz: Tutaj jesteś Pepe! To on ludzie. (Przytula dziobaka.) To naprawdę on! Fretka: (Podchodzi do nich.) Siemka! Fineasz, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford: Cześć Fretka! Fineasz: Fajne wdzianko! Chyba na serio polubiłaś Afrykę. Teraz musimy się wydostać z tej doliny. Fretka: Luzik, załatwię to. (Wzywa dwa słonie.) Spokojnie, to nasza podwózka. (Pepe pokazuje jednemu ze słoni, że nie zdjął fedory. Słoń natychmiast ją zdjął. Wszyscy weszli na słonie.) Fineasz: Miałaś genialny pomysł. Zwierzęta cię lubią. Fretka: Dziwne co nie? (Major i Carl siedzą za sterami odrzutowca.) Carl: Jest coś czego wciąż nie rozumiem. Jestem pewien, że Agent P został trafiony Do-Domu-Wysyłatorem, więc niby z jakiego powodu znalazł się w Afryce? Major Monogram: Przez rodzinę. Carl: Co? Major Monogram: Przylecieli do Afryki. Tam twój dom, gdzie serce twoje. Carl: To prawda. (trzask) Major Monogram: Niczego nie dotykaj! Dundersztyc: To nie ja! (Rodzina Flynn-Fletcherów i ich przyjaciel siedzą na farmie przy ognisku.) Linda: Oh, spójrz na to! O muszę przyznać, że Afryka jest niewiarygodna. Fineasz: No a jak było w restauracji? Linda: A, nie mój klimat. Lawrence: W sumie żadna rewelacja. Baljeet: Jednakże by przeżyć w dziczy potrzebne są zarówno mięśnie jak i umysł. Buford: Możliwe, dawaj jedzenie! Baljeet: Dobrze. Izabela: Wiesz Igy, pyszne te przekąski. Ignacy: Tak! Zawierają mój tajny składnik, larwy. Izabela: Serio? Dziękuję Afryko! Fineasz: Ej, czy Pepe może dostać jedną? Ignacy: Przyznaję, nigdy nie studiowałem życia dziobaków, ale jestem zdumiony faktem, że ten osobnik przybył za wami aż tutaj. To wręcz niemożliwe. Ferb: Cóż, odkąd George Show przedstawił swój pierwszy opis dziobaka sceptycznemu środowisku europejskich naukowców ponad dwieście lat temu, to stworzenie stało się synonimem słowa niemożliwe. Fineasz: Najprawdziwsza prawda. Izabela, Buford i Baljeet: Tak! Fretka: Serio? Wszystkich zadowala ta odpowiedź? Linda: No dobra, my idziemy spać. (Odchodzi z Lawrence'em.) Buford: Tak, ja też! Fineasz: Dobranoc! (Wszyscy się rozeszli do namiotów poza Fretką.) Fretka: Ej, no ludzie! Dziobak pokonuje Ocean Atlantycki, odnajduje was w samym środku najdzikszej Afryki i nikogo nie kusi, żeby o tym pogadać! Fineasz: Fretka, to był długi dzień! Idź się przespać! Buford: Tak! Do rana pewnie wszystko nabierze sensu! Fretka: Serio i już!? Nikt mnie nie poprze?! Napisy Końcowe (końcówka piosenki Mieszkam z małpami) Mój dom i smog, wodę w kranie i w gniazdku prąd... Tak, zostawiam ten cały świat. Koniec bólu, koniec smutku Koniec zmartwień, co będzie jutro Wreszcie czuję się wolna Tak jak ptak No i mieszkam z małpami Fretka: ''Tak, muszę przyznać, że to trochę dziwne. '' Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3